Hasta la última esperanza
by ClarkeJaha
Summary: Quizás la reencarnación de Azor Ahai no es Jon Snow.


_**Disclaimer: Game of thrones y sus personajes le pertenecen a George R. R. Martin y a HBO. Este fic es sin fines de lucro y con la única intención de entretener**_.

Cuando la batalla terminó, el silencio se extendió por el campo como el fuego valyrio sobre un pastizal en verano. Un silencio gélido, casi glacial. No había festejos por la victoria, no había lágrimas por los caídos, simplemente no había nada.

En el instante en que la lanza de hielo se hundió en el corazón del héroe, de aquel que portaba las esperanzas de toda la humanidad, la batalla se dió por perdida.

El príncipe de la leyenda pereció ante el rey de la noche, esa tarde, la vida sucumbió ante las feroces garras del ejército de la muerte. Y al igual que el fuego del hogar, la esperanza se disolvió entre las cenizas.

Ya no quedaba nada cálido a lo que aferrarse, ningún hogar al que regresar.

Invernalia, al igual que todo rastro de vida en el norte, había caído.

Donde antes se alzaban casas orgullosas después de la cruel batalla eran ruinas abandonadas, ¿Qué fue del gran norte? ¿Qué fue de su rey? ¿Qué fue del bastardo con sangre de dragón? ¿Quién cantaría canciones sobre aquellos héroes que montaban dragones? Se decía que el norte recuerda, pero ¿Quién habría de recordarlos? El norte no existía, los norteños no existían, todo aquel que no cayó en la última batalla moriría cuando el ejército del rey de la noche dominará poniente.

Y si el norte, el poderoso norte, había caído ¿Que le quedaba al sur?

Desembarco del rey se había convertido en la última fortaleza, en la última esperanza de vida que se tenía en Poniente, sin embargo no quedaban hombres para defenderlo, en la última batalla, allá en las puertas de la que una vez fue el hogar de los lobos, se habían enfrentado las últimas fuerzas que tenían los siete reinos contra el ejército de los muertos. Bajos los muros de la capital, los ancianos, los niños, las mujeres, los hombres que no podían luchar y los cobardes que no quisieron esperaban, todos sentían como el ejército enemigo avanzaba al igual que el invierno.

¿Que iba a hacer un puñado de guerreros contra tres dragones escupe hielo? Si ni líderes quedaban.

El pueblo decía que la reina debió partir al norte, desde que la amenaza se hizo evidente y las tropas Lannisters marcharon hacia Invernalia, no se le volvió a ver, se decía que era ella quién, junto al Matarreyes, dirigían sus ejércitos.

Pero sólo los dioses sabían que Jaime Lannister vió por última vez a su hermana cuando abandonó la fortaleza roja.

Sin un rey que los guíe, la capital era un caos, más aún cuando los rumores de que el enemigo cada vez estaba más cerca, barcos partían hacia las ciudades libres a diario, los nobles y los burgueses escaparon, pero los desamparados se mantuvieron en sus hogares en silencio, no tenían lugar al que recurrir.

Cuando el ejército de los muertos estaba a poco más de un día de Desembarco del rey, se confirmó lo que más temían, la derrota de las fuerzas norteñas y sus aliados, los Lannisters, los Targaryen, los Tully, los Stark, todas las grandes casas habían perecido y los guerreros ahora servían al enemigo contra el que en vida lucharon, sus cadáveres eran fríos recordatorios de la gloria que un día tuvo el reino, y una noche después, es uno de esos mismos cadáveres, uno con armadura de león en el pecho y mano de oro, el primer espectro en llegar a las puertas de Desembarco del rey.

Al amanecer de aquel fatídico día todo Poniente había caído, la fría mano del invierno los había alcanzado a todos por igual, nobles y bastardos, no había distinción para el rey de la noche.

Pero quizás no toda esperanza estaba perdida, en el último barco que zarpó desde puerto blanco, la última Stark de Invernalia sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño recién nacido, el último dragón.

El bebé con apenas días de vida había sido confiado a Lady Stark antes de la última batalla, ella había jurado proteger a su pequeño sobrino, al legítimo heredero de los siete reino con su vida.

 _"Cuídalo Sansa_ , _si perdemos esta batalla puede que el sea la última esperanza"_

En aquel momento donde todo parecía ser lo último y donde el final de la historia se acerca, cuando toda esperanza parece perdida, un nuevo héroe aparece, quizás el verdadero Azor Ahai, quizás aquel héroe logre retornar a poniente a su debido tiempo y vengar a aquellos que no pudieron salvarse.

Pues él era el último dragón.


End file.
